This invention relates to a fluid supply apparatus for a blanket cleaning device in a rotary offset printing machine, and more particularly to a type thereof in which contaminated liquid in a cleaning bath can be readily replaced by new cleaning liquid.
Heretofore, new liquid has been poured into a blanket cleaning bath by directly lifting and tilting a container filled with the new cleaning liquid, and the contaminated cleaning liquid in the bath has been exchanged for new cleaning liquid by removing the cleaning liquid bath from the printing machine body.
In such a conventional device, however, it is difficult to maintain the level of the cleaning liquid in the bath constant at all times due to the evaporation of the liquid. Accordingly, new cleaning liquid must frequently be added to the bath to maintain the liquid level therein constant. This is troublesome at best, and such manual replenishment of the liquid supply is a dirty and disagreeable task for the machine operator.